Nickel-cadmium batteries are used in cellular telephones, camcorders, razors, power hand tools, power garden tools, temporary lights, clocks, etc. During their recharging an unwanted memory may be created, resulting in a charging period being completed, when the full capacity of the battery is not fully recharged.
Information associated with nickel-cadmium batteries to be read by a user, cautions the user to periodically substantially discharge the battery, and then fully recharge the battery. In addition this information indicates, this sequence may need to be repeated several times, if the unwanted memory is severe, when subsequently attempting to reduce or to eliminate the unwanted memory. During attempts to avoid an unwanted memory, persons using some battery chargers must be very attentive to the battery charger during the charging times.
Since such attention is usually inconvenient and time consuming, and also there is a possibility of damaging the battery, specially designed battery chargers are available, which are more conveniently used to periodically substantially discharge a nickel-cadmium battery. Then after this essentially full discharge, the user tries to fully recharge the battery. The user is either successful, or must try this essentially full discharge procedure again and again until recharging the full capacity of the battery. These battery chargers are either manually operated by manipulating sequencing switches or buttons, or once started, by manipulating a start switch or start button, they automatically charge the battery. However, the batteries must be promptly removed when the battery is fully charged.
Some of the available battery charges have additional circuitry and incorporate a U1 controller, i.e. control circuitry, which charges a nickel-cadmium battery using a pulse-charge battery charging system. These pulse-charge battery chargers eliminate the previously required need for a substantial discharge, essentially a full discharge, before attempting to recharge.
There remained a need for a pulse-charge battery charger, which could automatically and conveniently receive a nickel-cadmium or nickel-metal-hydride battery and keep it in place until the user returned his or her attention to it, and at any time the user could quickly observe the status of the battery charging operation.